Alluris
=Appearance= With eyes as blue as the purest oceans, flowing blonde hair that shimmers like a mountain of gold, and with the soft visage of an angel, many have called her the stuff of a tired adventurer's dreams. Her fair Aquilonian skin, ever so slightly darkened, despite her many travels, still feels as like the smoothest silk. =Personality= Alluris is bright, kind, brave and noble. Seeking nothing more than to help others in a dangerous land, as she herself has been helped, the maiden seems to have a strict moral code which values justice, honesty, valor and loyalty above all else. While she's not above soiling her steel with the blood of her enemies, she seeks to maintain peace to those around her. She is well versed in many military schools of strategy, is a gifted warrior, and also trained in the arts of being a royal courtesan. =History= The daughter of a baker in a small Aquilonian town, her mother, a travelling merchant from Vanaheim, died early on in Alluris' life. Though she would always remember her mother's sweet voice and gentle touch as she slumbered. Alluris was a happy child growing up. She played with her friends, helped her father at his bakery and was always seeking ways to aid anyone she came across. All those around her could see the spark of goodness within her and started calling her the "Bright Star". Her father had grand plans for her to become a military scholar, as she was fond of reading historical books on battles that the priests who visited would bring. All that would end when the governor's army entered the town. They offered her and many of the other children training and future employment at the governor's mansion. Alluris and her father hastily agreed and before long she found herself living a rather opulent lifestyle. While she was being educated, her teachers told her that she would be addressed by a new name, Flaxen Allia, or Allia. She didn't know why, but complied. She began training in various entertainment arts, such as dancing and singing, and she was taught how to cook. A lot of her education was spent teaching etiquette, how to obey royalty, and every time she would asked about learning history, or politics, she was told those lessons would come later. She wrote her father every day but would wonder why she never heard back from him. She was told that he was busy running a new business, but was always in his mind. As she entered he teenage years, she consistently begged to be taught the lessons she wanted. And most importantly to her, she desired to see her father. Her teachers promised her that she could visit him, once her training was completed. Alluris could no longer wait. In the still of a foggy night, she attempted to sneak out of the mansion, but unfortunately was caught by a guard. Begging to be released, she was able to recognize the man's face. It was one of her childhood friends, Riun Humer. She told him of her situation, and could feel an air of sadness on his face. He revealed to her the truth of her stay. While the male children taken from their hometown were raised to become soliders, the females were being trained to become royal consorts. When she entered the governor's estate all those years ago, her father was killed and all his possessions annexed by the state. Her old life was to be erased, hence her new name. He quickly brought her back to her quarters and impressed upon her the need to appear ignorant of this knowledge, for fear of her life. Over the next few days, news quickly spread of a consort student wandering after hours and the guard who did not turn her in. While the name of the student was not known, the guard, Riun, was quickly executed. The coming weeks were torture to Alluris. She continued to behave as she normally would, but in the back her her mind, she could not help but dread her inevitable fate. While bathing in the pool, an eldery guard approached her. Joiaon Wuisus was his name, and he was the teacher and mentor to Riun. Joiaon was the captain of the guard, and he treated Riun like a son. He felt for all the children stolen from the town, and after Riun's death, had begun plans to aid her, but wouldn't say how. Whatever it was in her that was worthwhile for Riun to give his life over for, it was something he wanted to save. He told her to meet him every night in a hidden area of the mansion, and he would work on helping her out. He told her that the less she knew, the less chance there was for her to reveal anything. Everyday, for the next four years, he versed her in combat, strategy, philosophy, religion, and survival, even after she completed her training and began her duties as a courtesan. Joiaon informed her that a diplomat would soon arrive and she would serve as the diplomat's companion for the duration of the stay. During the fourth night of the visit, he had laid out a plan for her to make it out of the palace and into freedom. That is why he trained her all these years. He wanted her to be able to survive in the harsh world she hadn't known. He wanted to give her both the mental and physical skills to endure, survive and begin a new life. As they formulated the plan, he explained to her the need for such secrecy. He didn't want to feed her hope about this day, lest it dull her patience and dilute her skills as a convincing concubine. With many apologies for the indignities she had to endure, he told her that, while she lost her father, he had hoped he served as an adequate replacement. After this night, he doubted he would ever see her again and made her promise to live a just life. With a sincere thanks, a steadfast promise, and warm embrace, they parted ways. That night, their schemes unfolded as designed. With a hurried gathering of rations, a swift blade to the throat, and careful sprint, Alluris fled the city under the cloak of darkness and towards her true destiny. Category:Aquilonian Player Characters Category:Conqueror Player Characters Category:Player_Characters Category:Aquilonian Conqueror Player Characters Category:Female Player Characters